Santa Boy
by Doomina
Summary: Lily e James num pequeno encontro na sala comunal da Grifinória durante a manhã de Natal do 2  ano em Hogwarts.


**N/A:** Fic escrita para o Amigo Secreto Especial de Natal na sessão James/Lily do fórum 6v. O nosso querido Papai Noel Montagh é segurou as cartinhas pedindo presentes (inclusive a minha) e como as trocas ainda não foram divulgadas, não sei ao certo qual duende eu tirei... Mas a fic dele está aí, postadinha e esperando reviews.

Espero que gostem.

_**Aviso:** Essa fic não foi revisada._

* * *

**Santa Boy**  
por Doomina

* * *

Era manhã de Natal e embora Lily estivesse estudando sozinha na sala comunal da Grifinória, nunca se sentira tão à vontade. O livro de Transfiguração da segunda série estava apoiado sobre a manta que usara para cobrir suas pernas e pés que se encolhiam em cima da confortável poltrona próximo a lareira. Lá fora, uma chuva forte caía sobre os terrenos de Hogwarts, ajudando a afastar um pouco da neve nas entradas principais do castelo. Este era um dos motivos da sala estar tão silenciosa, muito alunos aproveitaram para ficar na cama até mais tarde, desfrutando do sono gostoso que aquele barulhinho da chuva providenciava.

A garota se distraiu com o leve crepitar do fogo na lareira e continuou sua leitura, bocejando ao ouvir o som do relógio de cordas que agora marcava sete e meia da manhã. Um ruído atraiu sua atenção, fazendo-a apurar os ouvidos para algo que parecia estar descendo pela chaminé. Papai Noel?

Ela não riu desse pensamento, mesmo que o achasse realmente engraçado. Quando descobriu que era uma bruxa, ficou imaginando se todas as outras fantasias de criança poderiam ser reais, mas então soube que o bom velhinho era apenas uma lenda do mundo trouxa, o que não a decepcionou completamente. O Natal ainda era uma data maravilhosa, mesmo sem Papai Noel.

De repente, ela notou um pé balançando no buraco da lareira, a bota marrom desviando das labaredas do fogo. Rapidamente apanhou sua varinha na mesinha redonda ao lado da poltrona, usando-a para conjurar um pequeno jato de água que apagou a lareira num instante. Ela notou a ponta de um tecido flutuando ao lado da bota e logo percebeu do que se tratava, pois sua cor era vermelho vivo com a barra dourada.

Lily se aproximou apenas para ouvir o grito de um garoto quando ele despencou pelo buraco, caindo de bruços sobre a madeira queimada e gemendo ao notar que o carvão havia manchado o seu uniforme de quadribol.

- Potter, o que diabos você estava fazendo aí? – ralhou a ruiva, ajudando-o a sair de dentro da lareira.

- Fui sugado pela chaminé ao passar voando pela torre.

- Como é que é?

Ele não respondeu imediatamente e começou a bater no tecido, tentando limpar o excesso de carvão grudado na superfície molhada. Virou-se para a lareira e apanhou os óculos, analisando o vidro trincado da lente antes de colocar sobre o rosto suado e cheio de cinzas. Lily segurou uma risada ao vê-lo passar os dedos pelos fios de cabelos rebeldes e levemente chamuscados. O garoto endireitou o corpo antes de começar a falar.

- Eu estava voando sabe? Perseguindo o pomo para provar ao Lindman que eu consigo encontrá-lo e capturá-lo em pouco tempo, mesmo com essa chuva... Ele ia ter que me admitir no time se eu conseguisse. Estava quase lá, mas passei pela torre e fui sugado para dentro pela chaminé... O resto você já sabe.

- Que idéia mais idiota Potter. – começou Lily, mas se conteve no tom da voz – Você podia ter se machucado seriamente voando por aí nesta chuva... E tudo isso por causa de uma vaga no time da Grifinória?

- Uma vaga que precisa de um jogador melhor, né?

- O que há de errado com o apanhador atual?

- Ele não tem o meu charme – o garoto estufou o peito, cheio de si – E também não sai bem nas fotos em grupo.

- Ai meu pai... – a garota voltou a sua poltrona e reabriu o livro de transfiguração – Garotos são tão bobos.

Potter se aproximou novamente, sentando no pequeno sofá de frente para Lily e cruzando os braços, indignado.

- Eu não sou bobo, e você vai ver... Vou entrar no time logo.

- É por isso que já vestiu o uniforme? Para ficar se exibindo por aí, mesmo nos treinos em que você joga sozinho?

- Se quer saber, esse pano é especial...

- Claro, claro. Aposto que brilha no escuro.

- Não é não. – ele levantou novamente e repuxou o tecido, mostrando o interior do mesmo – É especial para jogadores de quadribol. Veja... O interior é resistente e impermeável, ao mesmo tempo que permite uma leveza ideal para o ar, adaptando-se a direção que o vento soprar...

- E mesmo assim você foi sugado pela chaminé da torre e caiu estatelado nesta lareira...

- Ah, esquece. – o garoto levantou e foi se retirando da sala, enquanto resmungava com seus botões – Garotas não entendem nada disso mesmo.

- Ei Potter. – chamou a ruiva, o rosto aparecendo por cima do encosto da poltrona quando ela ajoelhou sobre ela.

- Que é?

- Desculpe tá? – ela encarou as próprias unhas, evitando olhá-lo – A verdade é que você ficaria bem bonito neste uniforme, sabe? Se não tivesse todo sujo de carvão... E molhado... E descabelado.

Potter esboçou um sorriso torto e a garota notou que ele corara levemente por debaixo das manchas negras em seu rosto.

- Bem, er... Obrigado. – ele fitou os próprios pés, andando de costas até a escadaria que o levaria ao dormitório dos meninos – Acho melhor eu tomar um banho, então, para o almoço no salão principal.

- Certo... Então vejo você lá. – ela desapareceu atrás do encosto da poltrona e Potter ouviu o som das páginas de seu livro sendo viradas rapidamente.

- Ei Evans... – a garota entortou a cabeça e o observou pelo lado da poltrona.

- Humm?

- Feliz Natal.

Ela sorriu levemente e o garoto nunca havia reparado como ela ficava bonita ao fazer isso, mas guardou essa informação só para ele ao ouvir a resposta dela.

- Feliz Natal, Potter.


End file.
